User talk:The Excel
Pardon I, Soldier 1033, hereby pardon The Excel of all wiki crimes past and present, order an immediate reinstatement to the administrator group, order the immediate unblocking of his account, order the immediate unprotecting of his user and talk pages, and issue a formal apology on behalf of the State Department. 03:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Where did this come from? 03:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Ahk - Welcome back! 03:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Archive 4 Archived (Lets put all that behind us shall we) 03:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :* First... well it's kind of first except for the above bit... but still first 03:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Protection IP addresses are people too. 03:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) AEAE AGF 03:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) "It is a common mistake to protect pages unnecessarily; remember that protection should be used only to stop vandalism or edit wars. Even main pages do not need to be protected unless they are consistently targets of vandalism." - 03:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* I know, right. I'm on a roll - I think Zerouh should archive his talk page now 04:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Log Do you have any CSS that could spruce up my Slayer log? 04:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Big Red Boom... love the name =D haha 04:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *It's very nice :D 04:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig I Love the new sig! I might have to look into doing something like that =P 01:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) MOAR CSS! Do you think you can do something like that with my sig? If possible, expand from just the ely to the full sig. (I'll give you a cookie) 01:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here is your cookie. I'll try to get the height right. 03:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to let the pictures out of the restraints with that style? 03:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to stop it from starting a new line for the sig? It's really annoying. 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll probably just get it back to my old sig until our coding abilities improve. 21:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Updated the Stop Template Hi, just letting you know I've updated the stop template. Can I get you to read this please which will explain how to use the template. Thanks, 06:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Haha - I love the new sig so cool. and what exactly is the "mistery page of doom"? lol 07:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::* haha - you like it? =P annnndd congratzz + Check out this page 00:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Website Excel, you're a legend; webs tends to be extremely blocky and rather annoying to use after a while. I shall try these two that you recommended and see if they're indeed better. Thanks for the tip. ^_^ P.S. Your signature is AWESOME, if you wouldn't mind would you share the secret of how it rolls out like that? 00:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) No I knew you weren't Excl. I said you're a legend for telling me about those websites. xD I've never messed with CSS so I wouldn't know how to do that. =/ 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Gradients Just wondering if someone has changed the coding that makes the header template not go transparent? example: As you can see the template goes to a cream color instead of white, which gives it the transparent gradient effect. If you could fix this I'd greatly appreciate it. 04:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Gahhhh! it's p'ing me off that I can't find what's wrong with the coding >.< 05:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Plug-ins I don't find the blog tab very helpful, and to most it wouldn't be much use for our wiki. There are also badges, but we have hardly enough people involved with the wiki for them to be of any use. Saying this though, if you feel this would benefit the wiki then go ahead, you have my support - Ask Zerouh and Offside as well though 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :* Why hasn't he liked your recent work? O_o annnddddd -evil laugh- hehehehehehee }:) 04:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I just think if it isn't broken, don't fix it. Yeah, I do use Chrome, but don't go out of the way to change it for me. I think the badges idea is a good way to get people more involved. 04:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan We need a new featured clan. Any suggestions? 07:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm no good with templates Hey - Can I get you to help me with a template...? Link: Template:Create I was trying to make it the if you type the create box would automatically create "Clan:" into the text box... Coding: type=create bgcolor= width=30 default= }|Clan = Clan: |Union = Union: }} preload= editintro= buttonlabel=Create New Page hidden= searchbuttonlabel= break=no namespaces= prefix= Which appears as, but it the when you do the union bit it doesn't work (The clan bit does). Have a look at the template page (link above). Thanks in advance, 01:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Oh - okay =/ haha thansk anyways 02:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't find anything!!! How is that possible?! haha - I'm looking through wikipeda's template articles at the momenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template#Parameters